Unforgiven: Sins of a Tender Heart
by Erutan Xiku
Summary: A oneoff exploration of Lucrecia and her final moments...not sure whether it went alright or not...


Unforgiven: Sins of a Tender Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor did I have anything to do with its creation, and all content referring to Final Fantasy VII belongs to Squaresoft/SquareEnix. Also any characters that do not appear in the original Final Fantasy VII have nothing to do with the game, and strictly appear for the purpose of this story.

_ "Please,"_ he had said, his tone beseeching…even begging. It had hurt her so at the time, after the silent love he had always presented, only for her to turn around and admit to him that she had chosen another. It had been hard…hard to admit such a thing, to see those soft, brown eyes shatter into pieces at the words she spoke. The power they held…the power she had…it had never occurred to her that she could have such an impact on one persons life, their perspective on it, and yet…still those few words had not changed the way he felt towards her, yes he had no hope, but still his feelings were there.

            After the initial shock and crushing of his world, the long, seemingly eternal pause had fallen away, and the film continued to reel as though a viewer had wanted to savour the agony that this man was going through, and had decided to let the scene continue, just to see how events would play out. Her heart had caught in her throat, waiting to see what he would do. She almost cried when the corners of his mouth twitched, as the smooth line that formed his tender lips became a small smile, his eyes beginning to sheen over as his lips parted, and he began to speak.

            Strange, she looked back on that day, many months later, she had been aware of those words, those few words of acknowledgement and resignation, the words which had been with her all this time, were beginning to fade away now. Tears pricked at her eyes, her chest tightening as she realised the meaning of this notion, the fading away of the most precious of memories.

            He had always been there, even after that moment, continuing with his duty, a duty that he personally chose to carry out, despite the many opportunities to turn away. A reminder of his love, the never ceasing emotion he would forever possess and present, inadvertently haunting her. She knew he never meant for his feelings to affect her this way…but they had and did, yet now…now…at this moment, they seemed comforting, knowing that he had been there with his feelings, as if he knew this day…this moment was to come.

            Pain lanced through her, and she bit back the cries that wanted to force their way out. The procedure wasn't going so well, she knew…she had always known that she would not be able to go through this moment, yet she hoped she would be here long enough…just to see him. Her eyes squeezed shut as the onslaught of memories forced their way before her eyes, as if supporting her at this time…he stood before her now, her hands in his, the light of the moon illuminating the white-gold band about her wedding finger. His eyes were cast down, past her already defined belly, he appeared to be troubled by something, and then he looked up, meeting her inquiring gaze. His brow was drawn, indicating that whatever he had to was going to be hard, and he didn't know how to convey it in a way that she would not take it offensively. He had respected her all this time, cared for her all this time…loved her…all this time…the least she could do was allow him to speak to her, no matter how bad the words were.

She felt his thumbs tenderly stroke the backs of her hands, and then the security they presented was gone, as he released them. He drew in a deep breath to steady himself, and then began to speak, the words begging, the words beseeching, and desperate at the same time. He could not stand what she was going through, what was being done to her…it wasn't right, especially in her condition. They didn't care about the life within her, what if it all went wrong, even though the small being wasn't his…it was hers, and she had to do what was right. She spoke to him in return, explaining the situation…and that it didn't matter, when in reality it did, but she had never told him. He brought his hands up to her shoulders, gripping them firmly, but gently, about to say something more…but more never came, as he looked up at the fury that was bearing down upon him, and he was thrown aside. His grip lost as he stumbled back, then fell away.

She choked back the sobs that were forcing their way through, she had never seen him since then…it was odd, after having him in her shadow all this time…he was not here now, to be with her…to offer the support he had always silently presented. Tears fell away from her eyes, trailing their wet paths down and soaking into the pillow, which cushioned her head. This was the last one…she knew…and then it happened…the resistance, the fear…all of it was gone, and a single cry rang out, occupying the suddenly empty space of the room she was in. He appeared, from where he stood out of her sight as he worked, allowing the others to do what they can. In his arms was their child, the small life she had carried all this time, the silver wisps of hair matted with the blood they were cushioned by, only hours before. He smiled, and announced the child's name and turned away, taking the new member of the world with him.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she choked out a small plea, but he did not turn about…he did not return. He left her there, and she knew…she had been right. Her only comfort was the clear memory of his voice; the only remnant of him still etched in her mind, _"Please,"_ he had said, his tone beseeching…even begging.


End file.
